Des baisers par milliers
by AnnaOz
Summary: Enième série de drabbles reprenant les premiers baisers de quelques couples HP, slash et hétéros, proposés par les copines. En cours.
1. KingsleyCharlie

**Disclaimer:** A JKR, mère de tout ce qui est bon et beau.

**Note:** Encore une série de drabbles (je sais, j'abuse), basée cette fois sur un petit meme (jeu) sur mon livejournal où il était demandé aux copines qu'elles me donnent des couples auxquels il faudrait ensuite imaginer comment s'était déroulé leur premier baiser. Je regroupe ici les baisers HP (et je caserai peut-être les autres fandoms ailleurs).

En entête, à chaque fois, le couple, le rating et le destinataire.

oOoOoOo

_Kingsley Shacklebolt/Charlie Weasley - PG-13 - pour Spookyronny_

Charlie n'agissait pas ainsi d'habitude : il embrassait toujours _avant_, en premier de préférence, parce qu'il aimait bien qu'on joue le jeu à sa façon.

Mais là, avec ce diable d'Auror, il avait perdu pied.

Est-ce parce que Kingsley, plus fort, plus grand, plus sombre, plus tout, avait pris l'initiative de l'attirer hors du bar, séducteur taquin d'abord, prédateur intraitable ensuite, qu'il s'était si facilement laissé faire ?

Peu importait, au fond, quand il pouvait à présent, la frénésie passée, mordiller avec paresse les lèvres chaudes, exiger en douceur un passage pour sa langue et obtenir à son tour la reddition totale.


	2. RonViktor

**Disclaimer:** A JKR... again...

oOoOoOo

_Ron/Viktor - PG - pour GredW_

Il jure que, au départ, il n'était venu que pour un autographe.

Certes, il en a déjà un, réclamé timidement trois ans auparavant, mais puisque l'occasion se présente à nouveau, autant en profiter…

Et s'il ne peut s'empêcher de questionner Krum sur le baiser prétendument donné à Hermione ces mêmes trois ans plus tôt, ce n'est pas par curiosité, ni par revanche, il le jure encore !

Pourtant, quand le bulgare, finalement pas si voûté que ça, lui répond par un oui et un effleurement des lèvres, soufflant ensuite _« Ainsi vous êtes quittes. »_ , il en perd de vue l'autographe initial.


	3. DracoPansy

**Disclaimer:** A JKR... toujours...

oOoOoOo

_Draco/Pansy - G - pour Picadilly_

Une minute plus tôt, il l'entendait encore dans son dos crier _« Je vais t'attraper, je vais t'attraper »_, et vite, plus vite, de toute la longueur de ses petites jambes de garçon de cinq ans, il courait.

Mais la méchante était rapide, et lui, pauvre de lui, avait trébuché sur le rosier muscat que maman aimait tant.

C'est donc le derrière égratigné par les ronces insistantes, la crainte au cœur de se faire gronder fort, que Draco reçut de la bouche encore tartinée de rôties au miel de Pansy Parkinson son tout premier baiser.

Qui était, à son goût, trop collant.


	4. SiriusRemus

**Disclaimer:** A JKR, étonnant non ?

oOoOoOo

_Sirius/Remus - PG - pour Shinrin_

Lily était bien jolie ce soir-là. Beaux et bien mis, d'ailleurs, ils l'étaient tous, même Peter, avec son frac gris souris.

Sirius, pourtant, dépassait de loin en prestance le reste des invités, charmant, charmeur, enjoué, drôle.

Jusqu'à ce que, enivré de vin et de danses, il roule sous la table, y attire Remus, le retienne, caché à ses côtés, agrippé à sa nuque, grognant, les lèvres dans ses cheveux, que lui, son loup, n'avait pas intérêt à le quitter.

Et imprimant sa bouche contre la sienne pour qu'il n'ait pas le temps, ou le cran, de lui souffler un non.


	5. MondingusMinerva

**Disclaimer:** A JKR, pour des siècles et des siècles.

oOoOoOo

_Mondingus Fletcher/Minerva McGonagall - PG - pour Aélane_

Il y avait du monde à Grimmault Place, ce jour-là : Dumbledore avait annoncé que, par sécurité, il faudrait déplacer pour un temps les affaires de l'Ordre, et tous, même Mondingus Fletcher à peine relâché d'Azkaban, s'appliquaient à nettoyer la place.

Quand il n'y eut plus rien d'autre à soulever là-bas que la poussière, on proposa un verre, _pour Sirius_.

Au moment de trinquer explosa à côté un orage de voix et de claques.

« Maiiiiis, toute belle, puisque je vous dis que… » pleurnichait l'une.

« Ah non, ça ne marche pas, vous n'étiez PLUS sous Imperius ! » assommait l'autre, immensément outragée, infiniment flattée.


	6. PennyPercy

**Disclaimer:** Je suis sûre qu'on va finir par croire que c'est son prénom "Disclaimer", à Mme Rowling...

oOoOoOo

_Penelope Deauclaire/Percy Weasley - PG - pour Owlie Wood_

Ca fait cinq minutes, montre en main – car oui, elle a jeté un coup d'œil à son poignet – qu'il lui bécote le bout des lèvres avec application.

Il a seize ans, bon sang, cinq frères, c'est incroyable qu'aucun n'ait songé à lui dire qu'on pouvait _aussi_ employer la langue dans ce genre d'occasion !

Déçue, il s'en faut de peu qu'elle abandonne, mais elle sent, sous ses paumes, celles moites et tremblantes de Percy, elle voit la buée qui cache derrière ses lunettes son regard au bord de la perdition.

Ca suffit à la décider : elle lui apprendra.

Ca pourrait même devenir agréable.


	7. HarryDraco

**Disclaimer:** ... voir chapitres précédents

**Note:** Ce (faux) drabble-ci et le suivant ont été écrits pour l'anniversaire de Babydracky.

oOoOoOo

_Harry/Draco - PG - pour Babydracky_

Il doit être à l'agonie quand il voit devant ses yeux une silhouette mince, blanchâtre, auréolée de blond, qui se penche, inquiète semble-t-il, sur lui.

Un ange, c'est la fin.

Il a assez lutté sans doute, et c'est doux de se laisser couver par les yeux gris de l'envoyé du ciel, mais c'est un peu dommage, il n'avait pas tout à fait terminé.

Un baiser, fiévreux, brûlant, qui l'a donné ? Lui ? L'autre ?

Il a sa réponse quand une claque s'abat sur sa joue, que l'être éthéré hache : _« Potter ! Debout, arrête tes conneries ! »_

Malefoy ?

Ooh, il ne perd rien pour attendre ! D'abord finir la guerre, puis lui rendre la claque !

Ou un autre baiser…


	8. MarcusOliver

**Disclaimer:** A la maman de plume d'Harry Potter.

oOoOoOo

_Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood - PG-13 - pour Babydracky_

Ca a commencé par une chute, les deux garçons roulant, bras et jambes entremêlés, sur le sol boueux du terrain de quidditch.

Oliver, plus rapide, a cueilli la mâchoire de Flint d'un coup de poing et se prépare, tous muscles échauffés, à essuyer une réplique aussi brutale.

Le capitaine des Serpentard, pourtant, ne réagit pas comme il s'y attend, se contentant d'assurer sa prise sur lui de tout son corps, plus fort, plus lourd.

Ca lui plaît sans doute plus de l'humilier en l'immobilisant, et Oliver, ruant encore, espère que Katie ne tardera pas trop à ramener Bibine.

Jusqu'à ce que Flint chuchote contre sa bouche _J'aime bien quand tu te débats_ et qu'il en oublie la prof, la boue et tout le reste dans un choc exalté de dents, de langues, de lèvres.


	9. KingsleyRemus

**Disclaimer:** A JKR, with love.

oOoOoOo

_Kingsley/Remus - PG - pour Spookyronny_

Il a relâché Remus à temps.

Une minute de plus et ses mains divaguent sur la nuque ; une minute de plus et Kingsley oublie la raison de l'étreinte. La raison _réelle_.

_C'est par altruisme_ se jure-t-il, _parce que ces deux-là avaient juste besoin du coup de pouce décisif_. Et si le coup de pouce s'est révélé être sa bouche écrasée sur celle de Remus, c'est pour réveiller en Sirius les instincts territoriaux que l'idiot prétendait avoir laissés derrière lui, à Azkaban.  
Rien de plus que ça.

Qu'on lui demande, il affirmera ne pas y avoir pris le moindre plaisir ! _Sincèrement._


	10. DeanSeamus

**Disclaimer:** A JKR, qui maintenant qu'elle a fini d'écrire Harry a tout le temps pour une petite belotte !

oOoOoOo

Dean/Seamus - PG - pour GredW

Sur la pelouse, Frank Lampard, Joe Cole et Michael Carrick s'empoignent virilement dans une embrassade flamboyante : West Ham vient de remporter la coupe Intertoto !

Le stade est en délire, partout des grappes hystériques de supporters entament chants de gloire et danses de la victoire, les écharpes dessinent des guirlandes bleues et violettes au-dessus des gradins, la bière – interdite pourtant dans l'enceinte – coule à flots au fond des gosiers.

Au milieu de la tribune centrale, assis l'un contre l'autre, deux garçons s'embrassent, peau claire contre peau foncée, bouche à bouche.

« Merlin, t'as gagné, Thomas, ce truc-ci est cent fois mieux que le Quidditch ! »


	11. CharlieTonks

**Disclaimer:** A JKR qui, si elle ne connaît pas les règles de la belotte, peut dans ce cas jouer au poker.

oOoOoOo

_Charlie/Tonks - PG - pour Hasurey_

Il nage depuis une heure dans l'eau trouble du lac lorsqu'il l'aperçoit, accroupie sur une pierre, bras autour des genoux, à regarder les filles gloussantes qui s'éclaboussent plus loin.

On la tient à l'écart, c'est vache, mais elle est si comique, verte de la pointe des cheveux au bas de son maillot : on dirait une grenouille.

Charlie n'a qu'un souvenir vague des contes racontés par sa mère quand il sort de l'eau, l'embrasse en douce ; il n'est pas trop certain qu'un baiser suffira pour en faire une princesse… Elle rosit de toutes ses jolies boucles, et ça lui va très bien !


	12. BillFleur

**Disclaimer:** Si elle n'aime pas les jeux de cartes, JKR-qui-n'a-plus-rien-à-faire-depuis-qu'elle-a-fini-Harry peut aussi se mettre au macramé.

oOoOoOo

_Bill/Fleur - PG - pour Owlie Wood_

« Et vous êtes… ? »

« Weasley, Bill Weasley. »

« Oh oui, je demande votre pardon, j'oublie toujours votre nom… »

_Menteuse_ se retient de souffler Bill à la fleur qui s'éloigne en repiquant les mèches échappées à l'exquise blondeur de son chignon.

C'est sa première française, séduite – il le sait – au deuxième entretien dans le box de Griphook, embrassée seulement aujourd'hui, une minute plus tôt.

Un drôle de beau brin de fille, qui joue à l'innocente pleins pouvoirs de vélane en avant ; il la sent inconstante. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il a toujours aimé la chasse aux papillons, et celle-ci est vraiment un joli spécimen…


	13. GodricSalazar

**Disclaimer:** Ou la cuisine ? JKR la désoeuvrée maintenant qu'elle n'a plus rien à faire peut se lancer dans la pâtisserie ! Quoi qu'elle fasse, elle le fera merveilleusement - et malgré mes bêtises, je lui tiendrai toujours une infinie reconnaissance !

oOoOoOo

_Godric/Salazar (+Rowena/Helga) - PG-13 - pour Nelja_

Tour à tour, les quatre se passent le calice ; le vin d'épices a été filtré quatre fois par Helga, selon le rite, il est temps de le boire.

Rowena, la première, porte la coupe à ses lèvres et entame la mélopée : _un par un_, siffle-t-elle en dessinant dans l'air des cercles sur son ventre et ses seins.

_« Deux par deux » _chantonne ensuite Helga avant d'emmêler sa langue à celle de Rowena.

Absorbé par la vue, Salazar entend trop tard le _quatre par quatre_ venant de sa gauche ; c'est contre les lèvres solidement vissées de Godric qu'il termine son glapissement mortifié.


	14. ArgusGilderoy

**Disclaimer:** A la mère de toutes choses HP, JK Rowling !

**Note:** Petit drabble/baiser supplémentaire, écrit pour le Chat Pooté qui m'avait mise au défi de le faire dans sa review. Ceci ne veut pas dire que j'écris n'importe quel baiser pour n'importe qui, mais si vous passez par mon lj quand je fais une "opération baisers", que la demande est rigolote et que vous aussi, ça me fera plaisir de vous faire plaisir.

oOoOoOo

_Rusard/Lockhart - PG - pour le Chat Pooté_

Le Directeur lui avait laissé la charge du précieux pendant qu'il s'occupait des mômes. L'a plus toute sa tête, qu'il avait dit… De fait, l'avait l'air bien fondu !

Même qu'il bougeait plus du tout, rougeaud à un point que ça en devenait suspect.

« Il syncope. » grommelait la vieille Dilys.

« Il s'étouffe, c'est le choc ! » rectifiait Everard.

« Le bouche à bouche, mon vieux, ou vous allez le perdre. » sifflait Phineas, du coin de son tableau.

Quand Dumbledore le retrouva par terre, lèvres collées à celles de Lockhart, les portraits tantôt bavards le laissèrent bien seul perdre pied dans ses explications. Saligauds !


	15. TonksGinny

**Disclaimer:** A you know who..

oOoOoOo

_Tonks/Ginny - PG - pour GredW_

Les talents de Tonks avaient cessé d'amuser Ginny ; elle devinait, comme le reste de la tablée autour du gigot de sa mère, que la jeune femme se forçait à arborer couleurs et longueurs d'appendices variés pour divertir en premier sa propre angoisse. Parfois, elle prenait l'apparence des absents. C'était fugitif, mais Ginny reconnaissait les mèches hirsutes, les yeux passant du brun au vert ; ça la piquait plus fort que les prédictions funestes de Fol Œil.

Car, quand les lèvres tristes, avides de réconfort, de Tonks cherchèrent les siennes ce soir-là, elles n'avaient d'Harry rien d'autre que l'allure et ne consolaient pas.


	16. CharlieRemus

**Disclaimer:** A Jo...

oOoOoOo

_Charlie/Remus (+Kingsley) - PG-13 - pour Lunatanis_

La strip-teaseuse était une idée de Kingsley : le petit problème de fourrure de Remus ne l'empêcherait pas de célébrer dignement l'enterrement de sa vie de garçon.

Pourtant, quand il avait remarqué que le futur marié semblait plus concerné par le torse musclé du serveur qui remplissait leurs verres, il avait décrété cette fête-là finie. Et avait ramené Charlie et l'homme du jour dans son appartement, où, spectateur paresseusement allongé sur le sofa, il les avait invités, à coups de persuasions chuchotées à l'oreille et de firewhisky, à ne rien regretter, en affirmant que ce que Tonks ignorait ne la blesserait pas...


	17. LuciusNarcissa

**Disclaimer:** A la maman de la maman d'Harry aussi...

oOoOoOo

_Lucius/Narcissa - PG - pour Benelie_

Elle l'a dévoré du regard toute la soirée : il faisait partie du groupe des grands feignant ne pas être impressionnés par le banquet d'Halloween, croquant dans des ailes de poulet comme s'il s'agissait uniquement de se nourrir, niant de leurs mines que les volailles rôties étaient mieux que succulentes.

A présent, quand elle se souvient de ses dents, de ses lèvres, arrachant lambeau par lambeau le blanc de la viande, elle frémit contre la main qu'il a placée sous son menton.

« Allons bon, une Black qui tremble ? Je ne vais pas te manger. » dit-il avant de lui donner son tout premier baiser.


End file.
